This invention relates to novel processes for preparing the pharmaceutically active compound 5-(3-[(2S)-exo-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yloxy]-4-methoxyphenyl)3,4,5,6 tetrahydropyrimidin-2(1H)-one and its corresponding 2R enantiomer and for preparing certain intermediates used in the synthesis of these compounds. It also relates to novel intermediates used in the synthesis of such pharmaceutically active compounds and to other novel compounds that are related to such intermediates.
International Patent Application WO 87/06576, which was published on Nov. 5, 1987, refers to 5-(3-[(2-exo-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yloxy]-4-methoxyphenyl)-3,4,5,6tetrahydr opyrimidin-2(1H)-one, and states that it is useful as an antidepressant. International Patent Application WO 91/07178, which was published on May 30, 1991, refers to the utility of this compound in the treatment of asthma, inflammatory airway diseases and skin diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,206, which issued on Dec. 14, 1993, refers to a process for preparing (+)-(2R)-endo-norbomeol (also referred to as (2R)-endo-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-ol or (1S, 2R, 4R)-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-ol) and (-)-(2S)-endo-norborneol (also referred to as (2S)-endo-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-ol or (1R, 2S, 4S)-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-ol), and to their further conversion into the pharmaceutically active agents 5-(3-[(2S)-exo-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yloxy]-4-methoxyphenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrah ydropyrimidin-2(1H)-one, depicted below, ##STR1## and 5-(3-[(2R-exo-bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yloxy]-4-methoxyphenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahy dropyrimidin-2(1H)-one, depicted below, ##STR2##
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.